


Tim(e) Turner

by oceansdaughter92



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bruce Wayne Is Trying His Best, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Good with Kids, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Pru is one of Tim’s best friends I will fight u on this, Ra’s sees Tim: it’s free real estate, Redemption, Tim Drake Deserves Better, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Tim has 2 semi aunts and a cat mom, children confuse me, how tall are children????, i am trying my best, tim drake has ninjas bc I said so, tim drake is a gremlin child, tiny Tim holds a special place in my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansdaughter92/pseuds/oceansdaughter92
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular quiet night. Nothing more, nothing less. Unfortunately, Tim literally has the worst luck on the planet and just happened to get stuck busting a shipment of unknown alien weapons.Tim takes a hit and wakes up much different than he used to be, about seven inches shorter and five years younger. This is fine. The family knows how to deal with a pre-teen Tim Drake, how hard could it be?
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Harley Quinn, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Pamela Isley, Tim Drake & Ra's al Ghul, Tim Drake & Selina Kyle, Tim Drake & Tam Fox & Prudence Wood
Comments: 29
Kudos: 228





	Tim(e) Turner

It was a relatively quiet night as Red Robin swung through Gotham. It had been two months since he brought Bruce back from the time stream and things were pretty okay now. Bruce was back, Kon was back, Bart was back, he had rejoined the Titans, and he was on okay terms with Hood. So everything wasn’t that bad right now. Sort of.

He was still on the outs with Steph and Dick, and he wasn’t even going to touch on the topic of Damian with a six foot pole thank you very much. Bruce hadn’t really talked to him since the whole Captain Boomerang Incident and he had Ra’s trying to win him over to the League on a weekly basis but it was fine. He was fine.

So what if his sleeping pattern was even more fucked up than when he went on his world tour, he was  _ fine. _ He didn’t need sleep, he had so much he needed to do, sleep was unimportant in the long run compared to the lives he could save. Every minute that he spent slacking could be another life lost, another family broken. Tim couldn’t afford to take that chance.

But what mattered now was that all the rogues were accounted for in Arkham, Ra’s wasn’t scheduled to show up for their weekly chess match for another four days, and Tim didn’t have any huge busts tonight. So far there were only a couple muggings that he had to take care of, it was so quiet he was seriously considering going back to the nest and maybe taking a nap seeing as he had the extra time.

Tim had settled on the roof of a cathedral, his back against one of the gargoyles he named, Renee. The cold stone was a comforting pressure against him. Renee was his favorite because unlike most of the gargoyles in Gotham that were named by each Robin during their careers, Tim actually named Renee when he was a little kid running around on the roofs of this city. Conveniently, she was also directly across from a Bat Burger.

Maybe he’d stop in and pick up the Red Robin meal he mused. Was it a little self centered? Oh yeah, totally.  _ But, _ counterpoint, the Red Robin meal’s burger was literally one of the best on the east coast and you could fight him on that  _ Jason. _

Tim’s comm crackled to life and he stifled a groan.  _ “Red Robin. Come in Red Robin,” _ Batman’s gravelly voice spoke.

Tim sighed and turned on his comm, “yeah, I’m here B.”

_ “Oracle just notified us that there is a large shipment of alien weaponry being unloaded at the docks. You’re closest, Hood will meet you there.” _ The line clicked off before he could respond.

Tim huffed in annoyance but grabbed his grapple and made his way towards Gotham Harbor. He just loved it when Bruce did that. Loved not even being allowed to contribute to the conversation. No, he’s not bitter.

He landed on the roof of a building across from the docks and crouched down merging with the shadows. Oracle was right, they were already unloading massive crates full of weapons. Some were taking them out and inspecting them and it was clear that they weren’t the normal guns Gotham’s underground dealt with. Tim grit his teeth, he’d have to be careful.

_ “Hey kid, I’m about two minutes out. You can start the party without me if you’re already there.” _

Tim grinned, “copy Hood.”

Tim leapt off of the roof landing on one of the men and quickly snapping out his bō staff taking out two more guys. He heard someone yelling about one of the Bats and all hell broke loose. 

He used a woman as a springboard and flipped off of him striking another on the way down and spun out with his bō, kneecapping two others. He heard the charge of one of the weird guns and dove to the right, narrowly missing the bright blue shot streaking past him.

Tim threw an exploding birdarang at an approaching group stunning them and quickly wiped the floor with them. Tim smirked, a sharp line cut across his face. He hadn't had this much fun in a while.

The sound of multiple guns firing had him sliding as he hit the deck and slide tackled into one of the gunmen knocking him off his feet. Guess those times Dick taught him soccer paid off.

Tim jumped back up and threw himself at another gunman grappling with him for a moment before he snatched the gun out of his hands and tossed it into the water. He quickly incapacitated the man and ran back into the fray.

He heard a familiar mechanized laugh and grinned, Hood was here. 

_ “You leave any for me babybird?” _

“Always Hood.”

Now that Jason was here Tim could focus more on keeping the remaining guys from the shipment. Tim raced to the crates and flipped over them and brought his staff down on somebody’s head. He jabbed a person behind him in the ribs and then swung his bō to knock out the woman in front of him.

The sounds of fighting from where Jason was started to weaken and Tim knew the fight was almost over. Tim turned back to Jason and saw someone with a heavy duty silver rifle of sorts aiming for his brother’s back. Aiming for his big brother, the only one who still cared in their fucked up family, his big brother who had finally come back. Tim couldn’t, no, Tim  _ wouldn’t _ let him get hurt. A red charge built up and Tim  _ moved. _

The charge was released and Tim raced to leap in front of it before it connected with Jason’s unprotected back. The charge hit him fully in the chest with the force of a sledge hammer. Tim shrieked, he felt like his nerves were on fire, burning him from the inside out. He collapsed into a heap and heaved in a breath or two. It was getting harder to breathe.  _ Why couldn’t he breathe? _ Tim gasped, tears stinging his eyes.

He heard a muffled shout of his name but the agony was arcing through him and he couldn’t respond. His vision was fading fast and there was nothing he could do. He tried to blink the dark spots out of his eyes but they just grew and covered his blurry sight. It’d be okay though, Jason was safe now and that’s all that mattered. Jason was safe and Tim could just rest. He’d be okay.

Tim wheezed a final breath and his eyes shut.

Jason was safe, he’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hoped you liked this chapter, sorry that it’s a bit short but hopefully they’ll get longer as I continue. They probably will idk. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and so is any constructive criticism you might have!!! 
> 
> Also I hope that fight scene was fine I literally have no idea what I’m doing lol I’m just using a curtain rod as a makeshift staff and using that as a reference


End file.
